Heart of a Warrior
by whalegaldragoness
Summary: Rewritte of A Champions Sacrifice Struggling to fill a void in her life, Serenity, looks for a solution in the world she is forced in. With all of one scout, who does she turn to in her time of need.
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is the rewrite of **_A Champions Sacrifice_**. Again I don't own anything, sailor moon, and the legend of dragoon. There will be minor references to other games and anime. Again I don't own them either. Enjoy.

* * *

"Rosie," said a voice. 

"Yes, Charle," responded Rose. Rose was beautiful. She had long jet black hair that reached to her waist line on her lower back. Her eyes were a deep blue, which held such longing and despair.

"I have a task for you. Only you can do it," said Charle.

"What's that?" asked Rose.

"I need you to kill the moon children," stated Charle.

"WHAT" screamed Rose. "I can't do that it's immoral."

"Rosie, please understand. You are the only one who can do this. The humans broke the crystal with soul of the virge embryo. It will now be born into a human. From there it will seek its body, which is on the moon. Any contact the moon child has with anyone will cause them to become slaves to them," said Charle.

"But still," said Rose.

"Rosie, please. If you don't then when the virge soul reunites with its body, it can be born. It will then purge the world. I know we, winglies abused it before. My brother took the sealed virge soul. And used it to gives power, and enslave every other species, but this is the age of the human. Not winglies. With the other dragoons gone the humans, have no way to defend them selves. You're the strongest fighter on the planet. Not to mention the techniques you know and the battle skills you have are unmatchable. You're the last dragoon, the dragoon of darkness. There is no one else better for this job," said Charle.

"How long is the cycle," said Rose.

"Once every 108 years. The 108 years signifies the fact that it was the last specie's to be created," said Charle.

"I see," said Rose.

"Will you do it?" asked Charle.

"You say I have a choice but I don't. I know that no one else can do it. And I would hate for what we fought so hard for to be wasted to be over in 108 years," said Rose.

"Thank you. Take this," said Charle as she handed Rose dark violet-blue choker. "This will stop time for you. For this day forth you will never look older then twenty two." Rose then put on the choker and began to leave. "Are you alright?"

"I have to be, I am after all the dragoon of darkness. At least I still have my dragon, Michael," said Rose before she left.

A few days later Rose arrived at a human town. It was midnights as Rose began to amlessely wander the streets, all the while looking at a stone hoping that it would get brighter. Sure enough as she headed began to head down the main street the stone was beginning to brighten. As she reached the end of the street, she can face to face with a small little house. Rose began to approach the house the stone, which was helping her find the moon child, began to get brighter. Rose then jumped up onto the roof. After which she slid down the chimney and gained access to the house.

Rose entered the house and walked around. After exploring down stairs and finding no trace of the new born infant, she headed up stairs. As she walked down the hallway she heard a soft whimper. Rose then entered the door on her right. In side the room was a basinet. Rose walked over to the basinet and peered down at the whimpering child. Rose took out the stone and raised it above the baby's head. The stone reacted with the child, as the Virages symbol appeared on the child's forehead.

"Sorry kiddo, but you and this whole town have to go," whispered Rose to the child. The child in response began to wail.

Suddenly foots steps could be heard, coming from the hallway. Rose quickly reacted and jumped up onto a rafter above. "Harry, are you alright?" asked the child's mother as she walked over to the basinet. The women picked the child and brought him over to the rocking chair. Rose then moved herself into a position that would allow for a quick kill once the mother put the baby back.

'Come on lady, I don't have all the time in the world for you to hurry up and put the kid back. Haha time, I guess I do have a lot of that now. Bah hurry up. It's already bad enough that I have to kill the entire town. I just want to get this over with. Oh about freaken time' thought Rose. The mother then laid the child back in the basinet. Rose then unsheathed her sword...

A sudden bolt and a load scream was heard through the castle corridors. 'Not that dream again. Why, why don't they stop? Every night, it's always about her. I don't even know who she was but, still' thought Serenity. Serenity reached over to her night stand and grabbed the glass of water.

"Serenity," called a voice from outside her door.

"Yeah I'm fine, Michiru," said Serenity.

"Are you sure?" said Michiru as she entered the Princess Serenity's room.

"No but what are you doing here? Your room is on the other side of the castle," said Serenity.

"I heard you scream," said Michiru.

"Really?" said Serenity as she raised a questionable eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean who didn't hear you," teased Michiru.

"Oh great. I'll never hear the end of it from Rei tomorrow," groaned Serenity.

Michiru giggled before walking over and sitting beside Usagi on her bed. "So what's wrong?" asked Michiru.

"Nothing," lied Serenity.

"Your lying," said Michiru.

"How do you know?" asked Serenity as she tried to suppress a blush.

"I can always tell. I can read you like a book you know. So why don't you tell me what's bothering you," said Michiru.

"Lots of things bother me," said Serenity.

"Like?" questioned Michiru.

"Don't worry about it," said Serenity.

"Why must we do this every time? You always tell me everything anyway. I mean think about it I am the only one that knows that you don't love Endymion, and that you really want to learn how to fight," said Michiru.

"Because its fun" replied Serenity with smile.

"Oh you," said Michiru before she took Serenity's pillow and hit her with it. Serenity just laughed. "Are you going to tell me now?" asked Michiru.

"I guess," said Serenity as she then began to explain.

"Interesting, but for now lets worry about it later. Do you want me to spend the night here?" asked Michiru. Serenity nodded in agreement. "Alright," said Michiru as she climbed into Serenity's bed.

"Serenity, are you alright? I heard you scream" said a voice from without side the room.

"Oh crap, it's my mother" said Serenity.

"Dam," said Michiru forgetting her elegant manor for a moment. Michiru then rushed out of Usagi's bed and hid under it.

"Serenity," said Queen Serenity as she entered her daughter's room.

"Hey mother," said Serenity. 'I didn't think I screamed that loud' thought Serenity.

"Are you alright?" asked Queen Serenity as she moved to sit down on her daughter's bed.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had a bad dream. Sorry if I woke you up" said Serenity.

"Well as long as you're alright," said Queen Serenity.

"I'm fine mother. I promise," said Serenity.

"Alright. Good night. Have a sweet dream," said Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity kissed her daughter's forehead before she left the room.

"Michiru, are you still her?" asked Serenity after she was sure her mom left.

"Yeah," said Michiru as she crawled out from under the bed. Michiru then crawled back into bed with Usagi.

Serenity moved over to allow more space for Michiru. Michiru then wrapped her arms around Serenity and moved her close. Serenity then let her head rest on Michiru's chest. "Michiru?" asked Serenity.

"Yes," questioned Michiru.

"If I were to say, I was in love with you, what would you say?" asked Serenity.

A beautiful smile graced Michiru's lips. "I would say that would be ok because I'm in love with you too."

"Really?" asked Serenity as she looked up at Michiru.

"Really," said Michiru as she looked down at Serenity. Michiru then leaned down and gave Serenity a soft but sweet kiss. Serenity was more then happy to comply. Once the kiss was broken the pair just stared at each other. "You need to get some sleep," said Michiru before she kissed her love once more.

"Ok" said Serenity after the kiss was over. Serenity then snuggled close to Michiru and was lulled to sleep by Michiru's soothing heart beat.

The next day Serenity had awoken to find Michiru gone. This of course was to be expected seeing that it would cause many problems should someone walk into their room and find them together. Serenity got up and got dressed. Shortly after her mother came in and lead her to the conference room. They sat at the head of the table and the days conferences with the other planets began. Serenity of course got board half way through the meetings and spent the rest of the time before lunch staring out the window and dreaming of her beloved Sailor Neptune.

Before Serenity realized it the morning meetings were already over. Serenity had gotten up to head down for lunch after the rest of the planets representatives left. "Serenity you need to pay attention to these meetings. This is what you need to know. You need this in order to become queen. If you don't pay attention then how are you ever going to become a ruler," scolded Queen Serenity.

"There is more to life then politics mother. Politics are not the only thing that a good ruler needs to know," said Serenity as she headed for the door.

"Not this again Serenity. How long will it take for you to understand that you are not meant for fighting. That is why you have the scouts, and Endymion," said Queen Serenity.

"That may be, but it is still important that I know how to fight in case of an attack and know one is around," protested Serenity.

"That's why we have the crystal," chided Queen Serenity.

"Yes, but if you take away the crystal then you have no power. Face it mother your weak with out the crystal. I on the other had wish to be stronger. I want to protect the people I care about," said Serenity.

"And the best way for you to do that is--" started Queen Serenity.

"What marry Endymion and become his trophy wife? Sorry no thank you," said Serenity.

"Yes. You have to fit this role that you are meant to play. No self respecting man wants women that can best him," stated Queen Serenity.

"And what about you? You were able to choose, why can't I?" asked Serenity.

"Serenity you were always a weak child. You need someone who can protect you and be with you always. I just want what's best for you. I know he is. He can take care of you. He is the last person in the kingdom. You scared off all of the others. Honestly you are the biggest disappointment in my entire life," said Queen Serenity.

Serenity just stared at her mother in shock. "I see. Fine then I'll just get out of your hair, besides how could you possibly know what's best for me? You don't even know me" said Serenity coldly before she left the room.

"Serenity," whispered Queen Serenity as she watched her daughter leave.

"Who does she think she is" said Serenity to know one in particular, as she walked down the hall. "If no one will teach me how to fight then I will learn my self. Wait that one won't work at least I could get in shape and then maybe Michiru will show me a few moves."

Serenity headed to her room to change close. Realizing that she didn't have much in work out attire she chose a dress that would allow her to move with out too many restrictions. After which she headed down to the scouts training room. Cracking the open the door, and peeking her head in to see if any of the scouts were in, Serenity, finally walked in after making the sure the coast was clear. Serenity was about to start working out when some of the scouts walked in. "Serenity what are you doing here?" asked Jupiter.

"Nothing I was looking for you guys," lied Serenity.

"You were here to train weren't you," accused Mars.

"What makes you think that," said Serenity.

"Because you are suppose to be with your mother," said Saturn.

"Serenity you know your not suppose to be training," said Jupiter.

"I wasn't training do you see me moving, or doing any form of exercise?" said Serenity.

"No but you were about to. Why else would you be here," stated Mars.

"You don't need to fight. You're our princess. It's our job to protect you and your job to rule," said Saturn.

"Whatever," muttered Serenity as she left the room.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Saturn.

"I'm sure she will be fine," assured Jupiter.

"She knows better anyway," said Mars with a forced smile.

"Every time. I can't get a moments peace without someone breathing down my neck. Serenity you need to do that. Serenity your weak you can't possibly do that. Your not meant for fighting. All I want to do is fight. But know one will teach me how, no one will give me a chance. No one knows the real me," grumbled Serenity as she headed into the gardens.

"So why do you listen to them?" asked a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Serenity as she looked around but found no one.

"The names Charle Frama," said Charle as she descended from the sky.

"Charle Frama…wait I know you. You're the person from my dream," said Serenity.

"Dream? Oh right, I guess you would call them dreams. But yes I am," said Charle.

"What are you doing here? I don't understand how a dream is here?" said Serenity.

"Well its because I'm not a dream. Besides, winglies don't die of old age. I have been around for milenia," said Charle.

"Ok…but what are you doing here?" asked Serenity.

"I figured you could use a friend," said Charle.

"I have friends, thanks," said Serenity.

"That's why you have friends that don't know anything about you? " stated Charle with a chuckle.

Serenity just looked away. "What do you know about me?" questioned Serenity shortly.

"I know that your mother and friends don't listen to you let alone know you. You don't love your fiancé, you have a passion for fighting and your far stronger then anyone or you could possibly imagine," said Charle.

"How do you know all…of these?" asked Serenity.

"Because we have met before," teased Charle.

"But how?" asked Serenity.

"Those dreams you have," started Charle.

"Yeah," said Serenity as she urged Charle to go on.

"They aren't dreams they your memories" said Charle.

"What!?" questioned a confused Serenity.

"Your dreams are your memories of your previous life," said Charle.

"I don't understand. I can't be Rose. She is…she is…I don't know how to describe her," said Serenity.

"You don't? I guess I could see why you don't. Do you even know who you are or what you want?" asked Charle.

"I know who I am," stated Serenity.

"Oh really? Then who are you?" asked Charle.

"I am…Princess Serenity" said Serenity.

"And who is that? I am not talking about your title, I'm talking about you," said Charle.

"I don't know anymore. I though I did, but now and those dreams, I just don't know. Every time I do something its wrong, I just…" said Serenity.

"Serenity," called out a voice.

"Coming," said Serenity as she turned around.

"If you wish to know who you are, then meet me here at midnight," whispered Charle in Serenity's ear. "But for now you better go."

"Serenity," called out a servant.

"Coming," said Serenity as she headed back inside the castle.

"Dinner is almost ready," said the serevant.

"Alright. I will be right down. I just need to change," said Serenity.

Serenity then head back to her chambers. After changing into more formal attire and thinking about what to do, Serenity, headed to dinner. However along the way she passed the scout training facility. Decided to stop by and let her friends know that dinner was ready. She opened the door just a crack and saw that her friends were all their. "Serenity was in here early," said Mars as her girlfriend, Saturn wrapped an arm around her.

"What was she doing in here?" asked Mercury.

"She wasn't trying to train again was she?" asked Uranus.

"Yeah she was," said Saturn as Mars snuggled close to the dark haired worrier.

"She came up with this lame excuse as to why she was in here too," said Jupiter as she slinked an arm around Mercury.

"When will she learn, that protecting here is our job and duty," said Venus.

'How could they' thought Serenity.

"She isn't meant for fighting. She is meant to be at Endymion's sides as he and our selves protect her," said Pluto.

"It's our job to protect our weak princess," said Uranus.

'I am not weak' thought Serenity as she felt anger rise up within side her.

"Queen Serenity is having a lot of problems with her too. Apparently she isn't listing to anything that the Queen is saying," said Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Mercury.

"During the meetings with your parents, Serenity just sits and stairs out the window. It's really starting to become a problem. She is so in active," said Artemis.

"Also Queen Serenity constantly tells her that it is her duty and honor to become queen. But nothing seems to motivate her. Queen Serenity said that her daughter even yelled at her today," said Luna.

"She should be paying attention during that time. Honestly she isn't much of a princess. She is a little off to be a Princess. A princess after all is supposed to have protectors, her prince charming and live happily ever after. There is no need for a princess to know how to fight," said Venus.

'How could they' thought Serenity as she felt more energy moving through her body. 'They…they don't know anything about me.'

"Zah, I wouldn't worry about it," said Uranus.

"Serenity is our hime, she knows what she has to do" said Mars as the rest of the scouts nodded in agreement.

"She is first and up most our princess. Our sole duty is to protect her," said Venus.

Serenity couldn't stand listing to her so called friend's bad mouth her any longer. 'If they really cared about me then they would help me, or at least understand. I know understands me except Michiru…but even still' thought Serenity as she headed to her room.

"Serenity," called out a voice.

"Michiru," said Serenity as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Dinner is this way," said Michiru with a smile.

"I'm not very hungry. You go ahead," said Serenity.

"Is everything alright?" asked Michiru. Serenity shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "Alright let's get you back to your room," said Michiru.

Michiru then lead Serenity to her room. "Please tell Queen Serenity and everyone else that Serenity isn't feeling well and that I am taking her to her room. I will be down in a few minutes" said Michiru as they passed a servant in the hall.

"Consider it done. I hope you feel better Princess," said the serevent. Serenity offered a weak smile in return.

A few minutes later the pair entered Serenity's room. Michiru lead Serenity to her bed and laid her princess down. "What's wrong love?" asked Michiru. Serenity offered a kiss to silence Michiru. Michiru took the kiss but then asked the question once again.

"Not fair, you can't take the kiss and expect an answer," said Serenity.

"I still want my answer," said Michiru before she kissed Serenity again. Serenity then proceeded to tell Michiru about her day. "So what are you going to do?" asked Michiru.

"I don't know. Honestly I want to go. I want so much to leave this place behind. It's not fair that the scouts can chose there spouse. They see me as a burden more then a friend. My mother only wants what's best for me, but how can she know what's best for me when she doesn't even know me," said Serenity.

"Don't go, please don't go. I don't want you too. I know things are tough, but I can't lose you. I love you Serenity. I would never see you as a burden. I know everything is complex right now but I just want you to know that I will always love you, regardless of who you are, or will become. As long you live I will always love you, If you left, I don't know what I would do without you" said Michiru.

"Michiru, I love you too," said Serenity as she leaned into Michiru. Soon their lips meet and they engaged in a soft yet passionate kiss. "You better go to dinner," said Serenity.

"Your right. I better go," said Michiru.

Michiru then left, leaving Serenity to dwell in her own thoughts once again. Soon however she fell asleep, and was resting peacefully. During this time Queen Serenity had checked on her daughter and found her sleeping. "It will be alright Serenity. I'm sorry I hurt you today. I love you," said Queen Serenity as she bent down and kissed her daughters forehead.

A few hours later, Michiru crept back into Serenity's room. She crawled into bed with her once again. Michiru then instinctively wrapped her arms around Serenity. Serenity of course snuggled close to Michiru. "I love you Serenity, don't ever leave me," whispered Michiru before she fell asleep.

A few minutes later and Serenity woke up once again. She then got out of bed and sat at her desk. She quickly wrote a letter and then walked back over to Michiru. After folding the letter into a small triangle, Serenity placed it in Michiru's hand. "Sorry Michiru, but I need to find out who I am. I have never felt whole, but now I have been given the chance to feel a void that has been with me all my life. I'm sorry. I love you" said Serenity. Serenity then leaned down and gave Michiru a kiss on the lips. Even though Michiru was fast a sleep she of course returned the kiss.

Serenity then left once the kiss was broken. She then headed to where she met Charle this afternoon. "You came," stated Charle as Serenity walked over to her.

"I did," said Serenity.

"Why did you come?" asked Charle.

"I want to be whole again," stated Serenity.

"Whole?" questioned Charle.

Serenity then just looked at Charle, and with a sad smile told Charle, "I want to know who I am. So please tell me who I am."

* * *

Alright that is the end of this chapter. Sorry about any spelling of grammar mistakes. So what did you think? Did you love it hate it? Personally I like this chapter a lot better then the first one I had written. So what do you think of the rewrite this far? Also let me know if you want this to be a lengthy fic or a short one. Anyway don't forget to review and let me know what you think of the rewrite. Also tell me who Usagi should be paired with in Dark Moon Raising, Haruna or Makoto. Well don't forget to review, later peace.

**Ps.** If anyone can think of a decent summary then the one i have and they don't mind me using it then let me know cause I didn't know how to write a summary about the rewritte with out giving it away. haha thanks. later peace


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I'm back. Sorry it took so long…I blew up my laptop T.T so I didn't have a comp for like 2 weeks. Anyway thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

"Welcome to Urlara, the spring beneath town," said Charle as they arrived.

"Its so beautiful, and peaceful," said Serenity.

"Of course it is. This place is untouched by the human world," said Meita as she walked over to the group.

"Were are we?" asked Serenity.

"Your back on earth," said Caron as she too came over.

"So then this is part of the Earth kingdom?" questioned Serenity.

"No this place is unseen to humans. Only you and other winglies know how to accesses this the gate way into Urlara. We sealed this place off and a few other places of the ancient Endldiness," said Charle.

"You must be tired," said Caron.

"I'll take her home," said a girl with platinum hair.

"You are…Meru….right?" asked Serenity.

"Hey you do remember me," said Meru happily.

"A little bit. I remember your weapon is a hammer, your very hyper, and if my memory servers me correctly you are a wingly too," said Serenity.

"Right as always," said Meru happily.

"Here why don't we go back to your estate Rose," suggested Meita.

"Alright," said Serenity. The group headed back. As they walked along the four winglies gave Serenity a tour of Urlara. The discussed some of the events of Serenity's pervious life. Eventually they made it back to Rose's estate. "I used to live here?!" said Serenity as she went into shock.

"Well yes. Living as long as you did you made a lot of money," said Meita.

"This place is bigger then the place on the moon," said Serenity as she headed inside. "But I lived here alone, didn't I?"

"Yes, you always had us stay with you," said Caron.

"Here, Rosie, let me show you to your room," said Charle.

"Alright," said Serenity, who was still not used to being called Rose.

Charle lead her down the left wing and threw several corridors. Eventually they stopped at an entrance with two massive doors. "This is your room," said Charle as they entered the room.

"Wow," said Serenity. The room was incredibly large. In the center was a massive bed. Behind the bed their was an endless wall books, with a desk on the right hand side next to a large bathroom. On the left hand side there were two large doors that opened out into a large balcony that looked over Urlara. In front of the bed was a large closet and to either side of the closet were a couple of dress and a window.

"Why don't you rest up? We have a lot to talk about tomorrow," said Charle.

"Alright, thanks Charle," said Serenity.

"Don't forget if you need some one to talk to, call Michael. He stay's lurking in the shadows. Good night," said Charle.

"Night," said Serenity. Serenity then looked her dressers and closet for some bed ware. Once she found something she didn't head off to bed right away. Instead she went to the back of her room and looked at the books. She eventually she found a book that she liked. She sat on her bed and lit up the oil lamp next to it. She began to read but found herself getting tired. Eventually she drifted off into a sleep, were she dreamed of Michiru.

Michiru woke up the next morning felling empty. She rolled over to great Serenity but to her avail she was unable to find her. It was then, that she noticed something was in her hand. Figuring it was a note from Serenity, Michiru quickly got up and headed back to her room. Once she arrived in her own vicinity, Michiru began to read her letter.

_Dear Michiru,_

_I know told you that I would stay but I can't. I have to know, I have to know who I am. I think that this Charle Frama can tell me. Michiru I will always love you. You always were there for me and for that I thank you. I wish I could selfishly say please wait for me, but I don't when I'm coming back or if I am even coming back. But one day I will see you again, because that is how this world works. Until then my love. _

_Love,_

_Serenity. _

Michiru finished the letter with tears in her eyes. 'Oh Serenity, I'll wait for you forever' thought Michiru. Michiru began to get ready for the day when she heard a scream. Figuring it was Queen Serenity realizing her daughter was missing, Michiru quickly head her note before running back to Serenity's room.

"She's" gone," sobbed Queen Serenity as Michiru and the others Sailors came into their Princess's room.

"Maybe she's in the bath room," said Minako, trying to raise the spirits of her queen.

"No she isn't," said Queen Serenity.

"Don't worry. Will find who took my Princess," said Endymoin as he entered the room.

"Yes your right. I want a full out search for her," order Queen Serenity.

"Scouts transform, Were looking for my Princess," said Endymoin.

"Right," said the group as they transformed.

"Michiru, transform," ordered Endymoin.

"I don't take orders from you," said Michiru.

"Michiru," said Uranus warningly.

"Michiru, transform. You might as well start taking orders from him, because once Serenity is found, they will marry," said Queen.

"As you wish my queen," said Michiru before she transformed.

"Seeyahhhh" yelled Serenity as she hit the air with her fist. Serenity continued her sparking match against her invisible opponent.

"Hey Serenity, you want to spare with me?" asked Meru.

"Sure I could use a little weapon training" said Serenity.

"Right on" said Meru as she handed Serenity her sword.

The two began to spare long into the night. Eventually they stopped and in for some dinner, a shower, and then bed. As the days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months, this was how their time was spent. Serenity progressed so fast in her training that she took up new weapons such as daggers, bows and other varies swords.

"Serenity, I have a job for you," said Charle.

"What?" asked Serenity.

"I need you to return to the moon kingdom. Although three years have passed Urlara time, only a week has passed every were else," said Charle.

"Why?" asked Serenity.

"Because you've changed so much. If you go back and act as if you never went missing, the chances of them thinking you are an imposter are slime to none," said Caron.

"I see. But why do I have to go back?" asked Serenity.

"There as been some activity deep with in the moon. I doubt that your mother realizes it. But I think it might be virage," said Charle.

"Alright I'll go but under one condition, Meru comes with Meru," said Serenity.

"Sounds fair," said Charle.

"Caron and I will prepare everything for your departure," said Mieta.

"Sounds good," said Serenity as she walked off.

"Were are you going?" asked Charle.

"To get ready. I want to make sure I have everything," said Serenity before she left the three winglies.

"We are looking for her, my Queen," said Mars.

"But we have yet to find her," said Venus.

"If some were more willing to cooperate then we would be able to find her faster," sneered Endymion.

'Its been a week and already we have become his slaves. WE are meant to serve her not you,' thought Neptune.

"Keep looking," said a frantic Queen Serenity.

"Don't worry, will find her," said Endymion in a much more gentle tone.

"Find who," asked a voice.

* * *

Alright sorry for the long delay. Well let me know what you think. Did you love it hate it? Anyway don't forget to review. Later peace 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in update. Enjoy.

* * *

"Serenity," said Neptune as she ran over to huge Serenity.

"Michiru," mumbled Serenity as she embraced Neptune.

"Serenity," said Endymion. "Thank God that your alright." Endymion then proceeded to remove Neptune so that he may embrace his princess. After which he then proceeded to kiss Serenity. To those who did not know her, they saw what they wanted to see, a happy couple kissing. For those who did know her, they could see the tall tale signs that she was spending a vast amount of energy trying to control her rage and disgust. By the time the kiss was broken Serenity had drawn a small amount of blood from the palm of her hand.

"My Queen we caught an intruder in the castle we believe that they are the trying to re-kidnap the princess," said a guard as he entered the throne room.

"Bring them in," said Queen Serenity.

The guard nodded and left the courtroom. A few minutes flew by before more guards shuffled into the throne room. "Hey I'm not a kidnapper. I'm Serenity's best friend. Let me go," said a voice. A few moments later a platinum haired, red eyed girl, around five feet four inches, was dragged into the room.

"Meru," muttered Serenity, however only Neptune had heard her. Making a point to bring up the platinum haired girl later, Michiru kept silent sensing there was more the store then what was being presented.

"This is the intruder my queen," bowed the guard as he spoke.

"Let me go," shouted Meru.

"Why would we let the kidnapper of my daughter go," said Queen Serenity.

"I'm no kidnapper. I'm her best friend," said Meru.

"Like even. I am her best friend," said Mars.

"Like hell you are. You don't know anything about her," said Meru as she tried to approach Mars, but she was stopped be the guards.

"Clearly you are not my daughter's friend. Her friends would never attack one another," said Queen Serenity, as she spoke up for here daughter.

"On your knees and beg for forgiveness," said Endymion as he walked over and shoved Meru on the ground.

"Stupid human," muttered Meru.

"Leave Meru alone," said Serenity as she ran over to her friend's aid. The guards then preceded to ready themselves in case Serenity was harmed by the intruder.

"Serenity who is she?" asked Neptune.

"She is my best and only friend, next to you Michiru. She took care of me when I was gone," said Serenity sadly.

"Serenity, that's not true. I thought I was your best friend," said Mars, who was close to tears.

"How can you be? You don't know anything about me. You never wanted to know anything about me," said Serenity harshly. "Now I demand that you let Meru go," said Serenity.

The guards, quickly put away their weapons. Not by the fact that she was their princess but rather the look in her eye. It was a look so cold; that simply stated that I could take you all on, kill you before anyone of you had time to react. Some guards moved as far away as they could, fearing that their princess my in fact implement what her face clearly showed.

Serenity rose to her feet. "Meru, Michiru, were leaving," stated Serenity.

Neptune quickly, de-transformed and moved to Serenity's side. "Serenity are you alright?"

"Yeah. Let's go," said Serenity as she headed out of court room. Queen Serenity watched as her daughter left, with such confidence and power in her movement that even the guards were hesitant to move. She new something had changed within her daughter but what that was she wasn't sure if it was a good or it, however she was determined to find out what it was.

When they arrived back into Serenity's room, Michiru jumped into Serenity's arms and kissed her for all she was worth. When they finally broke apart Michiru was in tears. "Were the hell did you go? You have no idea how worried I was, or how much I missed you," said Michiru.

"I'm sorry Michiru. I had to go, I missed you every single day, and believe me I have missed you longer then you would think," said Serenity as she guided herself and Michiru to Serenity's bed.

"Meaning?" questioned Michiru as lay together.

"Meaning, that for the week that has passed by for you; three years has passed for us," said Meru as she took a seat in the chair by Serenity's desk.

"Three….years," said a flabbergasted Michiru.

"Yeah. Over the course of those three years not a moment went by when I didn't think about you," said Serenity.

"So what happened over those three years?" asked Michiru as she gazed at Serenity.

"I spent it training, learning different technequics, arts, weapons and other varies things," said Serenity.

"Like," said Michiru.

"You'll just have to wait and see," replied Serenity with a wicked grin on her face.

"Oh you," said Michiru, before she talked Serenity and began to tickle her.

Meru just sat their and smiled. Eventually Michiru stopped and the two lovers gazed at each other. With out further warning Serenity captured Micchiru's lips with her own. Once they broke a part they smiled as Serenity intertwined their fingers. "I have been waiting so long to do that," said Serenity.

"I bet," said Michiru before she kissed Serenity again.

"You know I have never seen the guards that terrified before," said Mars.

"I know. They were cowering in their armor," said Jupiter.

"What kind of guards are you. You can't even protect the princess from an intruder," spat Endymion.

"You don't understand," said one guard who had managed to regain his composure.

"Understand what?" asked Venus.

"Please explain then," said Queen Serenity.

"It was her eyes," said the guard.

"What do you mean her eyes?" asked Pluto.

"I have never seen eyes like that, not even in you Sailor Saturn," said the guard.

"GET TO THE POINT," shouted Endymion impatiently.

"Calm down, Endymion. There is not need to frighten the poor guy. Now please continue," said Queen Serenity.

"They were so cold, and filled with so much anguish and hatred. If we did something against that platinum haired girl, it was as almost as if Serenity would kill us," said the gaurd

"How could she have a cold look? Besides its not like Serenity could kill you, she doesn't have the heart," said Saturn.

"Not to mention she would need to know how and to have strength behind it," said Uranus.

"Is their anything else you need or may I return to my post?" asked the guard.

"No you may return to your post, thank you for you help," said Queen Serenity. The guard gave a quick bow before running out of the throne room to his post.

"I think I need to keep an eye on Serenity in order to protect her," said Endymion.

"Good idea. However it will have to be one of the scouts, because you can not stay with her at night since you two aren't married yet," said Queen Serenity.

"Alright, we can rotate nights. I'll take tonight. She might want her best friend breaking the news to her that someone will be with her at all times," said Mars.

"Good thinking Mars," said Mercury.

"Besides it won't be that long until it is you that gets to handle all of guard duty," said Mars as she gave a wink to Endymion.

"Yeah, I can't wait," said Endymion with a smile on his face.

"Well even then, He'll be managing the kingdom, while we help Serenity take care of the children," said Venus with a smile.

"Well, I best be off to Serenity's room," said Mars.

"What makes you think she is their?" asked Uranus.

"Well it is late, and its been a long day for her and us, I would assume she is their," said Mars.

"Good point," replied Uranus.

"I'll see you later," said Mars. She then gave Saturn a quick kiss and headed to Serenity's room.

"Serenity," said Mars as she gave a soft knock on Serenity's door.

"Go away Rei," said Serenity.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Rei as she opened the door and let herself in.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to come into my room. You know better then to come in uninvited," said Serenity shortly.

"Sorry, but your mother wants us to keep an eye on you. And since Endymion can't watch you at night, were rotating night watch on you. So I volunteered first," said Mars.

"I don't need a guard. Now get out," spat Serenity at Mars.

"Look I know you don't like this but this is the way it has to be. You were gone for over a week. We were all worried about you. This way we know that you won't be kidnapped again," said Mars.

"She has me. I will take all of the night watches. As an outer scout I am fair better suited at protecting here then you," said Michiru.

"Not to mention she has me too," said Meru.

"And who are you?" spat Mars.

"She is far more powerful then you will ever be," replied Serenity.

"I'm Meru," said Meru as she offered her hand to Mars.

"Like I care," spat Mars, her voice dripping with venom as she gave Meru a look of disgust. Meru then drew her hand back. "Serenity I just thought you would like your best friend with you tonight. I miss the us time."

"I have my best friends in this room with me. Your not one of them, now get out," said Serenity coldly.

"Serenity, we have known each other since we were kids," said Rei, with clear shock written all over her face.

"Wrong. I know all about you. How much do you really know about me," shot Serenity.

"I…I…I," stumbled Mars.

"You heard her, get out," said Meru.

"Michiru, you understand don't you," said Mars.

"Understand. I understand perfectly that you don't give a dam about Serenity," spat Michiru.

"That's not true. I do care about you and so do the others. If we didn't then we would not lay down our lives for you," said Mars.

"You only do that because it is your job to protect her. I would lay down my life for her in a second, even if she wasn't our princess. Can you honestly say the same thing?" questioned Michiru.

"Of course," said Mars.

"Really? How can you say that about someone who is pretty much a stranger to you?" asked Meru.

"She is not a stranger. She is my best friend. I know everything about her," said Mars.

"Really then. What is my favorite color?" asked Serenity.

"Pink and white," said Mars. Serenity just shook her head and frowned at Mars. Mars just stared at her in shock as she watched Serenity shake her head no.

"Wrong. She likes purple and blue," said Michiru as Serenity gave nod at the correct answer and smiled at Michiru.

"That one was really tricky lets try another one. What's my favorite food?" asked Serenity.

"I don't know," replied Mars.

"I see," said Serenity as she gave a look of disproval to Mars.

"Oh I know. You like chicken in a tempura batter, sautéed in a teriyaki sauce , with green beans, broccoli, peppers, and unions," replied Meru.

"This is true," replied Serenity happily.

"You see you don't really know Serenity at all. Now get out. Will do your job for you seeing as Serenity would rather have us here then you," said Michiru.

Mars just stood their unable to move as tears fell down her cheeks. "Since you can't seem to move on your own, allow me to do it for you," said Serenity.

Serenity then got up and walked over to Mars. She grabbed Mars by the arm with one hand. Serenity, then dragged Mars to the door, opened the door and threw her out into the hall way. Serenity then retreated back into her room and locked the door. Mars at which point sunk to the ground with a look of shock on her face. It was then that she knew; as she began to rub the arm that Serenity had gripped, that with the exception of Michiru and that girl Meru, know one knew anything about Serenity.

* * *

Alright sorry about the delay. I know I haven't updated in forever. Don't forget to review. I promise the next update will come much sooner. Later peace. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright now that finals are over I'm back. Thanks to all who reviewed.

* * *

"What a bitch," said Meru. 

Serenity and Michiru looked at each other before they cracked up, after seeing the truth in the statement. "That…HAHA…is….HAHA...so…HAHA…true," said Serenity between fits of laughter.

"You said it, Meru," said Michiru once the laughter had died down.

"So what are we going to do about our problem?" asked Meru.

"Right, I forgot about that," said Serenity as she looked over at Meru.

"What problem? Can I do something to help?" asked Michiru.

"I doubt it," said Meru. Noting the hurt look on her face Meru spoke up. "It's nothing personal; it's just that what we think it is, you're not strong enough to fight it. If you came you would put us in more danger then we need to be."

"Don't worry love, I'll help you get stronger if you want," said Serenity as she drew Michiru into her arms.

"If I get stronger then, can I come with you guys," asked Michiru.

"Of course," said Serenity happily.

"It would be cool to have a third party member. Not to sound like a bitch, but it will probably be a while before you can actually join us on the field of combat," said Meru.

"That's alright, as long as I can learn from the best and stay at Serenity's side, then I am happy," said Michiru with a smile.

"Lucky for you the best, is me, so you can stay with me always, and I will stay with you always," said Serenity.

Michiru smiled and drew Serenity into a passionate kiss. Once the kiss was broken Michiru spoke up. "So what is it that you guys need to fight?"

"The reason why we came back here…" started Meru.

"Other then to see your," said Serenity as she quickly interrupted.

"We think that there is a virage is awake, and it is under the surface of the moon kingdom. So we are here to kill it," said Meru.

"A what?" asked a confused Michiru.

"A virage is…well how do I explain this. Alright maybe I should start with the beginning," said Serenity.

'Serenity. Who are you? Who I thought you were and who you are, are two different people. I need to know, want to know. Who are you?' thought Rei as she wandered the palace.

"Rei, what are you doing out here? I thought you were with Serenity," said Haruka as she interrupted Rei's inner thoughts.

"Michiru said she would cover for me. I'm not feeling too well and didn't want to get Serenity sick," said Rei.

"Oh. Well feel better. Remember tomorrow we are having a training session at 8 am sharp," said Haruka.

"I will be there. I just need to rest for a while," said Rei has she headed to her room rubbing her arm.

"Good night Rei," said Haruka.

"Night Haruka," said Rei.

'What makes you happy? Who makes you happy? I want to be your best friend, but I am undeserving of that title. I will get to know you, and then maybe one day you will see me as your best friend. But until then, I shall do whatever it takes in order for me to be let back into your life' thought Rei as she entered to her room.

"So what you're saying is that if this virage thing actually makes it to the surface, then the Moon Kingdom will be destroyed," said Michiru.

"Pretty much. If it leaves the moon and reaches earth, then were totally screwed. It can then move from planet to planet, and so on," said Meru.

"Is their anything I can do to help?" asked Michiru.

"Yeah," said Serenity.

"What?" asked Michiru.

"Keep the scouts and Endymion busy while we try and kill this thing," said Serenity.

"I'll do my best," said Michiru.

"Worry about it later guys. Lets go to bed," suggested Meru.

"Sounds like a plain," said Serenity as she let out a yawn. Serenity crawled into bed, as Meru, prepared some pillows and a blanket, in order to sleep on the floor. Michiru then crawled into Serenity's bed and the two snuggled together. "Meru what you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed," said Meru.

"Well come join me on my bed," said Serenity as Michiru and Meru shot her both looks. "It's nothing like that. I love Michiru and only Michiru, but I don't want my friend to sleep on the floor."

"It's alright," said Meru as she laid down.

"Are you sure?" questioned Serenity.

"Yeah. I'm fine," replied Meru.

"Good night Meru," said Michiru.

"Night Guys," said Meru.

The girls woke up the following morning. Afterward they headed down for a light breakfast. Breakfast was rather uneventful. They left shortly after arriving, and headed for the training center.They arrived at the training center and found a note on the door. Michiru pulled the note down and read it out loud.

_Michiru, _

_Went to the court yard for training today since it was a nice day._

_Haruka._

Michiru, Serenity, and Meru, then headed out to the court yard to meet up with the other scouts. After a short walk they finally met up with the scouts. "Michiru, about time," said Venus jokingly.

"Sorry, about being late," said Michiru.

"Serenity what are you doing here?" asked Jupiter.

"Shouldn't you be with your mother, love," said Endymion as he walked up and hugged her.

"Sorry, but some ass decided I needed to be watched all the time. So here I am," said Serenity as got out of his embrace.

"Meru," said Mars quietly. Saturn noticed the strain in her voice a made a point to as her about it later.

"What are you doing here," spat Endymion.

"Shut it human," spat Meru back.

"Meru is my best friend," started Serenity.

"Where she goes, I go," said Meru.

"Serenity you really shouldn't be here," said Pluto.

"Just let her stay," said Mars.

"Rei, she isn't suppose to be fighting," said Uranus.

"It's not like she will be. Besides we need to watch her remember. How can we protect her if she is on the other side of the castle," pointed out Mars.

'What happened last night, fire-bird?' wondered Saturn as she saw Meru smirk at Rei, who was rubbing her arm.

"She has a point. This way I can keep an eye on her," said Endymion.

"Please you just want to show off," snickered Uranus cause some others to chuckle.

"Why don't you sit down, Serenity. We will be here a while," said Mercury.

Serenity sat down, along side Meru as Michiru transformed. The scouts got into their battle stances and began sparing with each other. After awhile, Meru, leaned over and whispered something into Serenity's ear. Serenity looked at Meru and then at Endymion. Endymion who noticed she was looking her way flashed a charming smile as he gave off a pose. She then looked backed at Meru and cracked up.

"That…HAHA…was….HAHA...the…HAHA…funniest…HAHA…thing…HAHA...I...HAHA…ever…HAHA…heard," said Serenity as she tried to gain composer. However it all failed when scouts stopped their sparing match, and Endymion continued to lose even more of his dignity by trying to act macho.

"Michiru…Michiru….HEHE…come…HEHE…come…here." said Meru between laughter as she waved her over.

Neptune walked over to the pair. Serenity had yet to stop laughing. Neptune then bent down and Meru whispered something into her ear. She too looked at Meru and then over at Endymion before looking at Serenity. The scouts then witnessed something they never thought she was capable of. Neptune lost all of her composure, and joined the two, in fits of laughter.

"Alright what's so funny?" asked Uranus.

"It…HAHA…hurts," said Neptune as she clutched her stomach.

"I think a loop, has just been formed and we have been left out," said Venus sadly as Mars nodded in agreement.

They finally regained their composure. "Michiru, you should get back to training with the scouts," said Serenity as she, Meru, and Neptune stood up.

"Serenity were are you going?" asked Saturn.

"You guys suck at fighting so I figured I would do something else to entertain myself and my friend," said Serenity.

"We need to protect you. That's why we train. We need to be perfect for when an actual battle comes," said Pluto.

"We do not suck. We are the best fighters here," said Endymion.

"Oh please. You wouldn't last thirty seconds in a real battle," said Meru.

"What makes you qualified to decided that," said Saturn. Mars looked away and rubbed her arm, deciding it was best not to get involved.

"She is extremely qualified," said Serenity. "Hell I'm more qualified. For starters, Endymion, although your attack 'Fatal Earth Strike' is somewhat powerful, it's not very good. It leaves more of your body exposed and your reaction time is slow. If your opponent were to side step the attack or dodge it, you're screwed. They could either A: kill you or B: cut off your arm so you can't use your sword arm ever again."

"You don't even know how to fight. What makes you qualified? My attack is fine," said Endymion.

"Lets move onto the others. As a team you guys a good, but as each one of you falls you grow weaker and weaker. If Mercury goes first, the rest of you guys are fucked," said Meru.

"Next would be Jupiter, and Uranus, and then the rest of you would fall shortly after that," said Serenity as she and Meru began to walk away, leaving a shocked group of scouts.

"Were are you going?" asked Mars in a barely audible voice.

"For a walk. I'm board," said Serenity.

"You can't do that," protested Pluto.

"What now, am I forbidden to walk now," said Serenity sarcastically.

"It's not that, what if something happens to you," said Endymion.

"We need to train in order to protect you," said Jupiter.

"I'll be fine. I have Meru," said Serenity.

"She can't protect you," said Mercury.

"And you can?" questioned Serenity.

"Yes" said Saturn as she moved in front of Meru and Serenity in order to stop them from leaving.

"Move," said Serenity.

"No. You need to stay here," said Saturn sternly.

"Move before I make you move. Or do we need a repeat of last night. What do you think Rei," said Serenity as turned her attention to the senshi of fire. Rei looked at Serenity with pain clearly written on her face and mumbled something incoherently. Saturn looked at her girlfriend with worry written on her face "I'm sorry what was that? I didn't quit catch it."

"Saturn, just let her go. It's not like she will be far away," said Neptune as she spoke up for Mars.

"Serenity lets go," said Meru as she lead Serenity away from the group.

"Oh before I forget, Michiru, makes sure that the princess doesn't get hurt," said Serenity as she called out to Michiru over her shoulder.Michiru giggled before she went back over to the rest of the scouts.

"Neptune, it isn't safe for her to be out like that," said Venus.

"She will be fine. If anyone comes to attack we will see them first, not to mention Meru is with her," said Neptune as she walked by Mars. Mars mumbled a thank you. "I did it for Serenity, not yet," said Neptune in a low voice that was only heard by Mars.

Once they were out of site of the scouts, Serenity, changed back into her original form. Meru, in the mean time got out their equipment. Serenity put on a silk dark blue long sleeved shirt. She then put on a dark blue vest, with gold trimming on top. After which she put on two dark blue metal shoulder plates. She slide both her boots, which were the same color as her armor, and had a one centimeter heal. She equipped her rapier, put on a pair of blue gloves, and finally finished off her out armor with a hooded cap, that attached to the shoulder pads she had on. Meru had on the same outfit only it was light blue lined with silver.

"Meru, don't forget to call me Rose," said Rose as she moved the hood up to conceal herself.

"Right," said Meru as she lifted her hood as well.

The two began walking. They were on the look out for anything. So far they found nothing. All of the sudden, Rose stopped. "Do you hear that?" asked Rose.

Meru was quite for a moment and then replied. "It sounds like water."

Rose then listened to the sound of the water. After a few minutes she moved off the path. Meru followed suit and soon the pair found themselves in front of a small hill covered in grass and flowers. Rose bent and moved some flowers and grass and found a small opening. "Were going in," said Rose.

"Right," said Meru. The two crawled into the cave. Eventually they reached the point were they could stand. "I can't see anything."

"You're a wingly. Use your magic," said Rose as she concentrated on a flame. Suddenly her hand lit on fire. Although it emanated a bright light, it did not burn her. Rose had complete control over the flame residing in her hand.

"I didn't know you could do magic," said Meru as she followed Rose's example. The pair began walking.

"You don't live with winglies as long as I did and not pick up magic from them. Haha you forget I have been exposed to wingly magic for over 11,000 years. Although I can never be as powerful as a wingly in magic, it does come in very hand at times," said Rose.

"I guess that makes sense. Your body adapted to your life style," stated Meru.

"Something like that," said Rose. "You hear that?" asked Rose.

"What?" asked Meru.

"Gotta find it," said a voice as a faint light could be seen in the distance.

"Shhhh. Put out your flame," said Rose as she dragged Meru behind a rock and extinguished her flame. Meru followed suit.

A man soon entered the chamber of Rose and Meru. "Gotta find it. Gotta find virage. Gotta find it for the boss," said the voice.

Rose then summoned a small dagger. The figure soon passed by Rose and Meru's hiding space. Rose then stood up and threw her dagger, making it hit right in the back of the head to being. The figure fellow over dead. Moving from their spot, Rose and Meru made their way over to it.

Meru rolled over the figure. "It's a maninto. What is it doing here?" asked Meru.

"I don't know. But at least we know virage is here," said Rose. "Come on, we best be heading back. We can come back another time and look for it."

By the time the two excited the cave, the sun was setting. They made it a little further down the path and away from the cave before they were stopped. "Hey you. Stop right there." Rose smirked.

* * *

Alright I hope that was long enough. Haha please take the time to review. It means a lot to me if I could get your feed back on it. Also it inspires me to write, and helps to know that someone out there is reading this. Well thanks to all who do/did. I'll update soon again. Later peace. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alright I'm back. Thanks to all who reviewed.

* * *

"Can I help you," asked Rose from underneath her hood, as she turned around and came face to face with the senshi.

"You can start by coming with us," said Jupiter.

"Why?" asked Meru, who's face was also hidden.

"It would seem that our kidnappers have returned," said Endymion.

"I have no use for your princess," said Rose.

"Lair," said Venus.

"Tells what you are doing here? Why do you want Serenity?" asked Mercury.

"I already told you I have no use for your princess," stated Rose.

"Besides if we really wanted her, we could easily get her. It's not like you guys are much of a challenge," said Meru.

"We are the best fighters in the entire kingdom. We could stomp you into the ground," said Uranus.

"You keep telling your self that," said Rose.

"Enough talk. If you resist then we will have to use force," said Endymion.

"New plain for you guys. You leave us alone and I won't kill you," said Rose.

"This is your last warning," Jupiter as she got into a fighting stance.

"Big talkers are usually weak," said Meru as she got ready.

"Why don't we show them who they are dealing with," said Endymion smugly as he drew his sword. "FATAL EARTH STRICK."

Endymions attack launched at Rose. Rose jumped over the attack, flipped over Endymion and landed perfectly behind him. "Nice try princess but your attack was too slow" whispered Rose into his ear be fore she kissed his cheek. She then grabbed his arm, which was still in place from when he launched the attack. Rose then twisted it so it was behind his back, and in front of her. Endymion cried out in pain, as Rose began to break his arm. "Why don't you leave fighting to those who are truly qualified," said Rose before she kicked him in the back, which sent him flying into the tree a few yards away.

"You'll pay for that," said Pluto as the she and the rest of the senshi noticed that Endymion was not moving.

"I think not," said Rose, as she side stepped Pluto's attack. Using her speed Rose appeared in front of Mercury, who was trying to figure out Rose's style, and Meru's weakness. Before Mercury realized what was going on Rose and delivered a quick low roundhouse kick just as Meru, knocked out Pluto with a swift hit to the back of the neck. The kick had made Mercury fall on her backside. Before she hit the ground she was quickly sent flying into the air by Rose, who launched her upward by kicking her in the back. Mercury quickly fell back down, as she too joined the others in a state of unconsciousness.

"You bitch," said Jupiter. Enraged at the site of her fallen lover, Jupiter charged at Rose. Throwing everything she had, Jupiter sent a volley of kicks and punches at Rose. Rose dodged everyone one of her attacks. After a few moments of this Rose caught one of Jupiter's punches. Jupiter then tried to hit Rose with her other fist, but Rose moved her head before it could make contact. Rose then gave a swift punch into Jupiter's stomach, just as Meru had finished off Venus. Jupiter doubled over in pain and was soon knocked out after Rose had delivered a punch to her face, which resulted in the breaking of her nose.

Rose walked over to the unconscious form of Uranus and whispered into her ear. "I guess you aren't the best after all."

"What are they doing here?" asked Meru.

"They are probably looking for me," said Rose.

"But where are the others?" asked Meru.

"They probably split into teams. Which means we better hurry back before the others show," said Rose. They rose up into the air and flew back to where the scouts had previously been training. Seeing as no one was around, Rose and Meru, shed their armor, and put on their other clothes. Rose then concentrated and changed back into Serenity.

Serenity and Meru then headed back to the area were the scouts were previously training. After seeing no one was around the pair sat down and waited for the other half of the senshi to arrive. The wait was not long. The others, Mars, Neptune, Saturn, had just wandered into the area.

"Serenity, there you," said Saturn.

"What kept you? We have been waiting here for like ever," said Meru.

"Well after we finished sparing for the day, we went looking for you guys," said Saturn.

"Did you find us?" asked Serenity sarcastically.

"Obviously not," said Meru.

"You had been gone for a long time so, we thought something happened to you," said Saturn.

"I'm fine. I don't need babysitters," said Serenity shortly.

"I know, but they instead," said Neptune.

"They?" questioned Meru.

"They being, Endymion, Uranus, Mercury, Pluto, Venus and Jupiter," said Mars.

"And you had nothing to do with this," questioned Serenity.

"Well its not safe out, you really shouldn't be wandering alone like that," said Saturn.

"She was with me. I am more then qualified," said Meru as she and Saturn got into an argument over whether she was qualified to protect Serenity.

"No. I did not. I told them that you would be fine with Meru" said Mars firmly.

"I see then," said Serenity.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Saturn as she ended her argument with Meru.

"Don't worry about," said Neptune.

"Where are the others," asked Serenity.

"Well they should be back shortly," said Neptune.

"Princess," yelled out a guard as he run over to the scouts, Meru, and Serenity.

"What is it," asked Serenity. The guarded doubled over out of breath, and Meru tried hard not to snicker at the thought of most of the grand army of the Moon Kingdom appeared to be out of shape.

"Princess, thank God you ok. The other scouts they have been attacked and defeated. They are unconscious in the western quart yard," said the Guard.

"Show me," said Serenity.

"Serenity you should head to your room. It would be safer there," said Saturn.

"I thought you wanted me with you. Gee now I'm confused," said Serenity.

"Just let her go see her 'friends'" said Meru as she, air quoted the word friends.

"Were wasting time, lets go," said Mars as she started to the western quart yard.

They began heading over their. On their way to the western quart yard, the group bumped into Queen Serenity. A few moments later, the group arrived at what remained of the western quart yard. The scouts and Queen Serenity looked around in aw. Tears began to poor form their faces as they looked at their fallen allies.

"Who could have done this," asked Queen Serenity, who was clearly still in shock.

Serenity just smirked as she looked at the damage that she had inflicted on the others. Neptune was quick to catch site of it and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Shouldn't we get them like, I don't know, medical attention," said Meru.

"Quickly take them to the medical ward," said Queen Serenity as she addressed the guards. "How could this have happened?" Saturn responded quickly as she began to tell the tale of how the scouts split up to look for Serenity.

Neptune realizing this was a good opportunity spoke up. "Don't worry my Queen. I will stay at Serenity's side always, to make sure no harm comes to her," said Neptune.

"Thank you Neptune," said Queen Serenity. "As for you Serenity, what were you doing away from your body guards? You know it's dangerous."

"Look mother, Meru and I were perfectly fine on our walk. They probably picked a fight with the wrong person," said Serenity knowingly.

"And that person was probably trying to kidnap you," said Saturn.

"Lets say for arguments sake they were trying to kidnap me, they probably would have gotten to me even if I wasn't alone," said Serenity.

"What makes you think that? They are the best worriers here," said Queen Serenity.

"Lets turn to exhibit A," said Serenity as she pointed her hand to the direction of the fallen scouts.

"We are still the strongest fighters we have. And although they were not able to capture the kidnapper they were probably able to wound him. There by allowing us more time to find them and capture them, as well as prepare for another attempt," said Saturn.

"Are you stupid? Look at the damage that your 'kidnapper' inflicted on this place. I highly doubt they were even scratched late alone brutally injured," said Meru as she air quoted kidnapper.

"I'm sure they were able to get in a few good hits. They are the best fighters," said Queen Serenity.

"Riiight. Clearly the person who tried to 'kidnap' me is more powerful then them. The 'kidnapper' still would have defeated them and took me, if that's what they to do. So whether I am alone or with the scouts the 'kidnapper' obviously can handle them self and take out your strongest worries," said Serenity snidely as she, air quoted kidnap, and kidnapper.

Sensing that an argument was about to breakout Neptune stepped in to defuse the tension. "Regardless of what happened the important thing is that Serenity is safe right now. We don't know anything about the kidnapper or their status because they got away. For all we know they could be unharmed or dead. However it would be unwise for use to make assumptions based on information we don't have or know."

"Neptune is right. I think the best course of action is to let the other scouts heal, while Saturn and I do a little bit recon, to see if we can find any information. Once the others wake up they can give use their account on the fight. That information will be useful, but as for now their really isn't much for us to do," said Mars.

"It sounds like a solid plan. My Queen, your thoughts on this," asked Saturn.

"I agree with Neptune and Mars. You can start your investigation right away. Neptune look after Serenity. If something happens call for back up. Serenity is right clearly whoever did this to the scouts is a lot stronger then we gave them credit for. Serenity how you managed to escape is beyond me. I am just grateful that you are back. The rest of you get the others to the medical ward. I will meet you their shortly with silver crystal in order to heal their wounds," said Queen Serenity.

The groups split up. The guards took the scouts to the medical ward in order to heal. Mars and Saturn began to look around the remains of the court yard for any clues as to might have happened. In the meantime Neptune, Meru and Serenity returned to Serenity's room.

Once the door was closed, and its clear that no one was able to listen in on the conversation, Meru and Serenity broke down in hysterics. "Oh my God. Did you see his face when I side stepped his stupid attack. Haha just like I told him, if you doge the attack, he would be screwed," said Serenity.

"Or the look Mercury had when you appeared in front of her. Classic," said Meru.

"So it was you guess who beat up the others," questioned Michiru. Meru and Serenity nodded their heads confirming what she already knew. "I had a feeling that's what happened. Your guys really did a number on them." Chuckling slightly she continued. "So did you guys find what you were looking for?"

"Yes and no," said Serenity.

"We did get some information but not a lot. We need more time to investigate what we found," said Meru.

"What did you find," asked Michiru.

"Well we found that there is a virage somewhere on the moon. But also found that someone else is looking for it as well," said Serenity.

"Why would someone want to find it," asked Michiru.

"Were not sure, but there is someone pulling the strings. The person who I killed was looking for it. They wanted to find it for there boss," said Serenity.

"You killed someone," asked a surprised Michiru.

"Yeah. Do you hate me now," asked Serenity as she looked away in shame.

"No never," said Michiru as she pulled the princess into a loving embrace. "I know you must have had a good reason, as you are not the kind of person who would just pointlessly kill someone. You kill in order to protect the ones you love and care about, and that makes all the difference in the world."

"Thanks Michiru," said Serenity before she pulled Michiru into a passionate kiss.

As Serenity and Meru, went into detail about the cave and what they learned from their recon mission, Saturn and Mars began their investigation.

"Can you believe what happened to them," asked Saturn.

"No. How could someone best an entire group of scouts and just walk away," said Mars.

"So you agree with Serenity then?" questioned Saturn as she looked at the area were Pluto had fallen.

"I'm not sure what do believe. I do think that whoever did this to them, knew what they were doing in battle. If they didn't then they never would have been able to take them all out," said Mars.

"That makes sense. Now this is odd," said Saturn as she found some foot prints.

"What's odd," asked Mars.

"These foot prints have to belong to the person who took out Pluto. But it doesn't match the foot print by Venus," said Saturn.

"So do you think there were two fighters that took out the scouts," asked Mars.

"Yes. Whoever wants the princess is not working alone," said Saturn.

"Well whoever they are, those two are a force to be reckoned with," said Mars.

"Your right. We should go inform the Queen at once. Lets head to the medical ward," said Saturn. Saturn and Mars then began to head to the medical ward. "What do you think is going on with Serenity? She's acting so strange. I bet it's that Meru girl who is responsible for the problem. Who is she anyway?"

"It's not Meru," said Mars quietly as she rubbed her arm.

"Firefly, did something happen," asked Saturn as she turned to face her girlfriend.

"No, nothing happened. I'm just realizing something that's all," said Mars as she looked at her girlfriend.

"What's that?" asked Saturn as she pulled Mars into a loving embrace.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out," said Mars sadly.

"Hey no worries love," said Saturn before she gave a light kiss to Mars's lips. "There's my happy firefly," said Saturn once the kiss was broken.

Eventually the pair made it to the medical ward just in time to see Queen Serenity heal the other scouts. "So what did you learn," asked Queen Serenity as they waited for the rest of the scouts to wake up.

"Well besides the obvious that whoever we are dealing with is strong, we learned that they are not working alone," said Mars.

"Go on," urged Queen Serenity.

"The person who took out Pluto and the person who took out Venus, are two separate people," said Saturn.

"So what you are saying is that there isn't just one person after my daughter, that it's an entire group?" said Queen Serenity.

"We believe so yes. But we wont know until the others wake up, and tell us what happened," said Saturn.

"I see. We will have to question them when they wake up. I have healed their injuries, but that does not mean that they will be regaining consciousness anytime soon. I think it would be best to head to dinner now. Please go inform Michiru, Serenity, and Meru that dinner will be served soon and that they are expected to be there," said Queen Serenity.

"As you wish my Queen," said Mars and Saturn before they went to Serenities wing.

"So how did the battle go with the scouts?" asked Michiru.

"Fantastic," chirped Meru. "The weakness they believe that they didn't have, cost them greatly."

"You should have seen his face when I side step his attack," said Serenity as she began to retell the battle with the scouts.

"What idiots, not wanting to see their faults, just makes the weak and stupid," said Michiru. "I am by no means a prefect fighter, like you guys, but at least I acknowledge that fact."

"Were not perfect either," said Serenity. "Each fighting style has its own seat of strengths and weaknesses. Its just about making those weaknesses as invisible as you can, so your opponent doesn't notice them or if the do its to late do anything about them," said Serenity.

"Take Serenity for example, she is well versed in some many styles that once you realize the weakness in one style she changes it to another style, that comes with different weaknesses and strengths. She changes styles so fast that its hard to keep up what style she just used and what style she is currently using," said Meru.

"I see. Would you guys train me," asked Michiru.

"Of course. I would love to train you," said Serenity.

"Yeah then you can come with use. Well once you get stronger," said Meru. "You should probably learn to use a weapon as well."

"What kind of weapon should I use?" asked Michiru as she had no idea were to begin.

"Humm normally you just feel a call to a particular weapon. Like for me I felt a pull to swords. More specifically a rapier called out to me, which makes it my best sword style. However I am versed in all kinds of sword types and styles. In this case, I think I know the perfect weapon for you. In fact I will forge it myself," said Serenity.

"Really? I can't wait to see it then. Thank you," said Michiru with a smile.

"No problem," said Serenity.

"First thing is first. You need to work on your hand to hand combat," said Meru. "If you're disarmed in battle and can't use your body as a weapon, then you're as good as dead. But once you learn to use your body, it makes mastering your weapon that much easier."

"Makes sense. When do we start," asked Michiru as she took in the information that she was given.

"We can start now if you'd like," said Serenity as she moved some stuff out of the middle of the floor, thus allowing for a some work space.

"I that would be great. I'll transform now," said Michiru as she got out her transformation stick.

"No. You will not transform when you are with use. Once you see your weapon style we can choose armor accordingly but until then you should just train in attire that is comfortable and allows for easy movement," said Serenity.

"Ok, but why don't you want me to transform," asked Michiru. "I am more powerful as Sailor Neptune then as Michiru."

"Well that is true now; the transformation process takes too much time. An enemy or an opponent will not wait for you to transform. They will attack before you can finish your transformation rendering you useless other wise. By the time we are done with you, you will never have to transform into Sailor Neptune again," said Meru.

"Now get into a stance that is most comfortable for you," said Serenity.

Michiru did what she was told, and got into a stance. Meru and Serenity began to point out the flaws, and strengths to the stance that Michiru had chosen. Serenity had even adjusted Michiru in order to minimize the openness of her body, altering the stance slightly. After covering the basics about the stance and its importance, the two fighters had Michiru practice getting into the stance, as timing was everything. The pair continued to work with Michiru until they heard a knock on Serenity's door.

* * *

Ok so I know I haven't updated in like forever, but hey at least I continued this story, instead of deleting it like I said I would. Honestly I was just being a lazy ass about not updating any of my fics but tada a miracle happened and I got off my butt to update. Anyway I have been inspired once again to write my fics, so expect an update for infection later this week. Thanks to all of you who review and have stuck with my this far. I do apologize for not updating in a while. Although I do have a new idea for a fic, and was hoping to get some one to co author it with me if anyone is interested. Well don't forget to review. Cya soon.


End file.
